Andreij Komaskij
“Ah, my Andreij, my sharp-tongued, sarcastic, nasty, ungrateful little genius.” “Art is not what you see, but what you make others see.” '' ― Edgar Degas Storia Background Andreij nasce il 16 Maggio 1993 a Sofia (Bulgaria), da padre bulgaro e madre americana. Il padre è un artista di talento, le cui opere tuttavia non riscuotono abbastanza successo per garantire il mantenimento della famiglia, complice anche il mercato estremamente ristretto. I soldi in casa arrivano quindi quasi esclusivamente dalla madre, che lavora come avvocato. Nonostante il poco successo professionale, Vassil trasmette al figlio l’amore per le opere d’arte e un occhio critico e attento per la loro valutazione. Andreij impara però anche il valore del denaro e quando possano essere utili le scappatoie legali tramite il lavoro della madre. A seguito del poco lavoro trovato da Vassil, la famiglia si trasferisce ben presto in America, quando Andreij ha tre anni, e si stabilisce presso il fratello di Bethany a New Orleans, Luisiana. Lì, le opere di Vassil sembrano avere più di successo, e la carriera della madre procede senza intoppi. Andreij cresce coltivando la sua passione per l’arte, senza tuttavia desiderare di diventare un artista lui stesso (forze influenzato dall’esempio del padre), e decide di studiare Storia dell’Arte. Si iscrive in un istituto privato e si laurea a pieni voti. La sua vita subisce un brutto scossone nel 2014, quando entrambi i genitori muoiono in un incidente d’auto. Andreij ci mette molto tempo a riprendersi, ricevendo aiuto dallo zio. Quando finalmente avrà elaborato il lutto, si ritroverà con una buona eredità e assolutamente nessuna idea di cosa farne. Dopo varie traversie, finisce a lavorare al Museo della Guerra Civile Americana (2016). Gli fa schifo, ma se non altro fa pratica. Qualche anno dopo si licenzia e viene assunto al Museo Storico del Voodoo (2018): non sono esattamente le sue competenze, il museo è piccolo e pieno anche di cianfrusaglie ma ha l’effetto di accendere il suo interesse. Inizia a raccogliere informazioni sempre più precise, interessandosi anche alle pratiche magiche e poi estendendo il suo interesse ad altri tipi di magia. Dopo anni di ottimo lavoro, ottiene un lavoro ancora migliore (2022), finalmente ad un museo in cui può sfruttare (relativamente) le sue competenze: il New Orleans Museum of Art. Lì, fa carriera velocemente. Ricettazione e Gilda dei Ladri E’ in questo periodo che inizia a sviluppare l’idea di sfruttare la sua conoscenza dell’arte e le sue competenze (e, diciamolo, anche la generale ignoranza degli americani in materia) per fare dei soldi. Pian piano, inizia ad entrare nel mercato nero delle opere d’arte, entrando in contatto con falsari e gente ricca interessata a dipinti più o meno rari. All’inizio tiene comunque un basso profilo anche nell’ambiente, per non dare troppo nell’occhio (non commercia falsi di Van Gogh, per dire). Nello stesso periodo inizia anche a prendere lezioni di combattimento, sia generico che a mano armata, per sicurezza. Una notte, dopo essersi attardato al lavoro, coglie di sorpresa un ladro che si è intrufolato nel museo per rubare un’opera. Quel ladro è Remy Le Beau e Andreij, invece di fermarlo e denunciarlo, ci chiacchiera, essendo interessato ad espandere il suo commercio illegale. Remy, affabilissimo, lo indirizza verso la Gilda dei Ladri. Andreij storce un po’ il naso, vista la sua antipatia a pelle per organizzazioni di quel tipo, ma comprende il potenziale per i suoi affari. La chiacchierata si prolunga e i due finiscono per stringere un bel rapporto, dentro e fuori dalle lenzuola: hanno infatti una breve ma significativa storia. Andreij inizia quindi da questo momento ad intrattenere rapporti sempre più stretti con la Gilda. Congrega degli Eloquenti Quando Remy prende effettivamente le redini della Gilda (2028 o giù di lì), deciderà di includerlo nella Congrega degli Eloquenti, il gruppo dei suoi consiglieri e generali. Remy è anche il primo a sfruttare appieno il potenziale di Andreij all’interno della Gilda, essendo a conoscenza non solo del suo talento per gli affari nel mercato nero, ma anche delle sue vaste conoscenze in campo esoterico. I consiglieri della congrega hanno tutti un codename preso dalle Cronache dei Vampiri, e ad Andreij non poteva toccare altro che Armand. Nello stesso periodo passa anche a lavorare, formalmente, per la collezione privata de Lèry, quella di un milionario americano stanziato a New Orleans. E’ il direttore della parte del museo aperta al pubblico. Un’ottima copertura, considerato anche che de Lèry è uno dei suoi migliori clienti. Poteri e abilità Poteri Andreij possiede la normale forza e forma fisica di un uomo della sua età e conformazione che esegue costante esercizio fisico. Abilità *'Esperto d’Arte': possiede conoscenze approfondite di arte, soprattutto pittorica. In particolare si è specializzato sul periodo impressionista e post-impressionista. Possiede inoltre molte conoscenze di restauro e falsificazione, che lo rendono particolarmente abile come ricettatore. *'Conoscenze esoteriche': possiede ampie conoscenze esoteriche, per lo più teoriche, che vanno dai tipi di magia più tipici di New Orleans (Voodoo) a quelli più estranei. Pratica anche, ma non eccelle. *'Esperto combattente a mani nude': ha preso lezioni di arti marziali, che ha coltivato anche individualmente e raffinato tramite l’aiuto di gente della Gilda. *'Esperto combattente con armi bianche': come sopra. In particolare, si è fatto addestrare all’uso della sciabola, perché gli piace particolarmente. *'Poliglotta': parla bulgaro, russo, inglese e qualcosina di francese. *'Ladro': gli hanno insegnato le basi, visto l’ambiente in cui lavora. Non è la sua specialità, ma se non altro non cade dalle grondaie (al massimo si appollaia ai cornicioni tendendo agguati ai passanti notturni) Debolezze *'Le società segrete': lo sfiancano (a parte la sua). Trova asfissiante e odiosa la rigida catena gerarchica interna. Per qualche ragione, però, si trova bene in quella in cui è finito. *'Le ciliegie': ne va matto Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento * '''Cintura' a cui può facilmente attaccare il fodero della scimitarra. Armi * Scimitarra Altro Altri Universi *In Earth-10812 è Anka Komaskij ed è rimasta in Bulgaria. Ha seguito le orme della madre, diventando avvocato. *In Earth-12108 ha avuto bene o male lo stesso iter e lavora per Babette. *In Earth-88108 ha ereditato il talento del padre. E’ entrato in monastero e dipinge icone di santi. Prestafaccia Stefano Masciolini è Andreij Komaskij. Armand 2.jpg Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4'''. *Team '''Magic; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta che in pubblico si finge Polpettone; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe a Serpeverde; *A Westeros sarebbe un Baelish. *In Avatar sarebbe un Bloodbender. *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una gazza ladra. *Ha avuto un affair con Gambit in passato, e sono rimasti in buoni rapporti. Al momento trova adorabile Rogue e li shippa molto. *E’ attualmente l’amante di Tarquin Kwei (Quinn), che sta ancora con David, che ama Gesù più di lui. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Gilda dei Ladri